The field of the invention relates to two-piece clamps for encircling cylindrical members to produce a full 360.degree. clamping force, assembly of the clamp parts utilizing threaded fasteners.
Muffler clamps employing U-bolts and saddles are used in the exhaust systems of internal combustion engines to interconnect the various components, such as exhaust pipe, tail pipe, muffler, attenuators and tuners. The U-bolt portion of the clamp consists of a semi-circular base region from which legs extend. The legs extend through openings in the saddle in which an inner, semi-circular, clamping edge is formed in opposed relationship to the bolt base region. Threads formed on the bolt legs permit the bolt and saddle to be drawn toward each other by nuts to achieve clamping.
Two piece muffler clamps of the aforementioned type are required in great numbers as these clamps are used with new exhaust systems and are replaced when old exhaust systems components are repaired or replaced, and a number of construction techniques have been utilized to reduce the cost of manufacturing, yet maintain the required strength and stability characteristics. The saddles may be cast, forged, machined or stamped, and in most high production techniques the saddles are formed of metal stampings wherein the saddle consists of a single or double plate, usually incorporating ribs, folded tabs, or rolled edges to define the various saddle features, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,782; 3,772,745; 3,879,815; 3,955,250, and others.
In my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 722,366, filed Sept. 13, 1976, I disclosed a sheet metal muffler clamp construction which provides advantages over known devices of similar nature. However, the saddle shown in that application cannot be manufactured by a progressive stamping die due to the presence of folded tabs, and the manufacturing tecnhiques required with sheet metal saddles for muffler clamps of known construction do not permit a continuity of low cost, automatic, manufacture which minimizes costs and yet results in a high strength saddle which effectively resists distortion under high clamping pressures.